


Bound by Blood

by nursal1060



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Fights, Force-Feeding, Forced love, Homosexuality, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Vampire Bites, Vampire Knight - Freeform, Vampire Love, Vampire yaoi, Vampires, Yaoi, fangs, gay vampires - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname and Zero have been enemies for a long time, what happens when Kaname comes to settle the score? (A short drabble with lots of yaoi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Blood

Zero Kiryu angrily stared at the vampire ahead of him. Kaname Kuran…a pureblood like Hio Shizuka. Why did Kaname Kuran come into his room? Zero wanted nothing to do with this pureblood.  
Zero snapped, "What the hell do you want Kuran? Get out of my room!"  
Kaname crossed his arms, "Is that any way to talk to your superior? You are nothing but a Level E, and yet you bare your fangs so easily at me." Kaname bared his fangs at Zero.  
Zero shuddered, but held his ground, "I'm not afraid of you, Kuran! You're not all that! I will not submit to you!" Zero knew he was trembling, but he tried not to show it.  
Kaname smirked and smiled deviously, "Trying to act all tough again? You know I know you're feeling Kiryu. Your body wants to submit to me like a slave. How about I see you do that?" Kaname knew that Zero was starving as a vampire and any blood would make him submit. Kaname gently cut his finger on a fang and held it in front of Zero's face.  
Zero leaned back against his bed and clasped his throat as he rasped, "Stop…why…are you…doing this…Kuran?" Zero's eyes flushed blood-red in hunger.  
Kaname sat on Zero's bed and ordered him, "Drink it." Against his will, Zero grabbed Kaname's hand and put the finger in his mouth, sucking it hard. Kaname thought that Zero resembled a child who desperately needed his mother's milk.  
Zero quickly pulled away, "N-No!! Stop it!!" Zero lay on the floor now, trying so hard to stop being addicted to Kaname's blood, but his body kept craving it.  
Kaname smirked, "Come here Kiryu." Kiryu sat up on his knees and hugged Kaname's waist, placing his head on Kaname's thighs. Zero couldn't fight his will to obey Kaname Kuran like a slave and his master.  
Kaname leaned in towards Zero's ear and ordered him firmly, "Suck my dick." Zero wanted to resist; he wanted to scream and yell no. But his hands were already unbuttoning Kaname's pants and reaching inside of them. Before Zero knew it, he was sucking Kaname's dick…and he didn't want to stop.  
Kaname moaned quietly, "Yes…that's it…more Kiryu…more."

Zero laid his head on Kaname's thighs and breathed out deeply. Kaname's cum covered his face and lined his mouth.  
Zero coughed and asked, "Why Kuran? Why do you do this?"  
Kaname whispered, "Isn't it obvious? I love you Zero. Spending so much time around you made me realize it."  
Zero gasped, then narrowed his eyes, "Stop lying. You love Yuuki…you took her from me."  
Kaname grinned slightly, "Well she is my sister. But I never truly loved her like I loved you. You're strong-willed, cold and icy at times…but you're kind. Zero, come here, to my face." Against his will, Zero followed his will. Kaname kissed Zero's lips roughly.  
Kaname smiled, "Now do you believe me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble about an idea to write some Zero x Kaname, and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment? A Kudo? I appreciate them X3  
> Reuploaded from my Deviantart account (originally completed on 11/16/2011)


End file.
